1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire cutting electric discharge machine, and, in particular, to an improved wire cutting electric discharge machine with high processing precision, a low incidence of wire breakage, and which operates at high efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional wire cutting electric discharge machine, such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. S55-46806, a wire electrode is firmly attached to a transport mechanism and transported along a straight path which includes a processing section.
In a conventional configuration as described above, however, the vibration from the transport mechanism is transmitted directly to the wire electrode in the straight path so that the operation become unstable, processing precision deteriorates, and many problems, such as wire electrode breakage are produced.